


The Insiders and the Karate Grown-ups - by KayEUndercover

by SissolxJeffC4ever



Category: Actors RPFs, British Actors RPFs, Karate Kid RPFs
Genre: Crack, Drama, Humor, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-07-29 19:30:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16270844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SissolxJeffC4ever/pseuds/SissolxJeffC4ever
Summary: You are an actor(tress) and for some reason, you have to navigate around different fandoms. Spans from Karate Kid, Outsiders, to Kingdom and House MD.*NOTE: This will definitely be updated, but how fast, I won’t guarantee things.*NOTE 2: Also, this is kind of like a Choose Your Fandom story, so… yeah. Enjoy! :-D





	1. The Insiders(The-Outsiders!AU)(Stephen Fry/Reader, implied Ralph Macchio/Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I got this inspiration from nowhere, and sure, I fell in love with Ralph Macchio because of The Outsiders, my fave teen-novella. 
> 
> A/N 2: I normally never like teen-novellas, but this one is special.

  

When Y/n walked out of the darkness of the movie theater, there were only two things on their mind: the movie’s plot and the way home. 

  It was almost unheard of, when speaking about y/n’s trips to the movie theater. They loved movies and the story lines and the plots, even when there weren’t many involved. Still, one better be careful. And the reason was because y/n was a very popular actor, and could arouse jealousy very easily. 

 

  Walking down the street was simple, except they were stopped by some… well… haters, to say the least, and Y/n wasn’t surprised to see that Leif Garrett was the leader. 

  “Now what d’we have heeeere?” he asked, smirking, as if Y/N was his enemy instead. 

  Y/n flushed and looked away. 

 

  “No.” they said, and that was when Pat Morita appeared. 

  “Leave Y/n alone before I karate-chop y’all,” he said back, and Leif rolled his eyes. 

  “Better make sure that they don’t have any more movies to make, Sensei.” he said back, then went and vroomed away. 

 

  When the coast was clear, Y/n looked at Pat. 

  “Thanks, but… uh… wrong fandom?” they tried asking, “I can go by myself.” 

  Pat nodded and they were finally left alone again. 

 

  Things were almost always like this, and that didn’t really stop Y/n from going to the library or the movie theater to see or read their favourite book or movie. And that was the fun of it. 

  Y/n reached the lot and shook their head. It was lucky that Ralph Macchio, a fellow actor of yours, stopped getting harrassed by those Haters, after learning karate by Pat, and something else — he got another problem — his fellow actor, William Zabka, was a firm Hater. A rich actor, one of the actors from the West Side. 

  Sighing, Y/n pushed their h/l, h/c hair out of their eyes. They could see Ralph and William still karate-chopping each other and neither backing down from the window. 

 

  Slightly hesitant, they knocked on the door and Alan Davies opened it. 

  “Hi again, Y/n,” his smiled slipped when he saw their complexion. “What happened?” 

  Again, Y/n wasn’t so keen on telling anyone about their troubles. That just made them feel like a burden, even when they weren’t. 

 

  Entering the house, they could see Ralph and William staring haughtily at each other, the latter upset and the former triumphant; on the other side, they could see Stephen Fry and Hugh Laurie writing their sketch shows. 

  Y/n almost forgot that they were staring until Ralph said, “oh, right, hi, Y/n.” 

  You flushed. 

 

  “Hiya.” you said back, and at the same time, Hugh and Stephen stopped their writing of sketches and joined you on the couch. William smirked at Ralph. 

  “Seems like you’ve got competition, Ralphie.” his Czech accent was still very prominent and you couldn’t help noticing. “This time, I don't know if Matt and the others are going to come over.” 

  Y/n was about to say something when Stephen said, “it’s not really like you to break the fourth wall.” 

 

  “And as if we’re actually acting.” both the karate actors looked back at him and said in unison. 

  “Fine, fight me.” Ralph turned back to Will and said darkly, and they started karate-chopping each other again. 

  Leaning back on the couch, Y/n sighed in slight exasperation. True, from the Outsiders to Karate Kid, and from Karate Kid to Cobra Kai. 

 

~*~ 

 

  There was something no one knew about Y/n, which was their love of sunsets, almost like how C. Thomas Howell did. And that was exactly what they did when Stephen claimed that he was going to watch some news or maybe re-watch QI along with Alan. 

  That was fine for Y/n, since they didn’t really like watching television when there’s such a beautiful scene in front of them, on the porch, without the Haters around. 

 

  “Hay, didn’t know you dig sunsets as well.” Y/n was so lost in the moment that they didn’t even notice Ralph sneaking up on them and sitting down next to them. 

  They turned to him. Of course they loved it, and that was why they were friends with Chris. 

  “That was why I kinda thought I was like Ponyboy from The Outsiders,” said y/n back. 

 

  Ralph smiled a little bit at them and they flushed, looking away. 

  “By the way… I think I just like these.” Y/n said again, after a little silence; it was mostly because things were getting awkward if they didn’t try starting small-talk. 

  One other thing about Y/n was that they never really liked small-talk. They were familiar with Alan and Hugh and Stephen, but ever since they saw Ralph and Will fighting up a storm over at the lot, they became way seluded. Fortunately, Stephen didn’t notice, busy with his latest television series. 

 

  Ralph looked at them. Y/n was just amazing when under the sunset and surprisingly, Chris was right. Looking at each other since Ralph was staring, Y/n tried to break the eye contact before he kissed them, gently, and almost in a sensual way that drove all of Y/n’s nerves away. 

  That moment ended way too quickly and he pulled away just as you were about to deepen the kiss. 

 

  “Oh… I’m… I’m sorry, Y/n, I…” Ralph was rambling, before Y/n leaned in and became the one kissing him. 

  “This was some kind of surprise.” you said quietly, after pulling away. William was prone to looking for Ralph and you outside staring at the sunset these days, and Y/n wasn’t really in the mood of being seen. Looking away, Y/n didn’t even care if the sunset was over. “You Italians are really the romantic type, just saying.” 

  It was his turn to blush now. “No way.” 

 

  Standing up, Y/n listened. Seems like Alan and Stephen are finished with watching QI or whatever they wished to watch, and it was getting cold. It was autumn. 

  “We’d better get back inside before Bill sees us,” Ralph looked up at you and stated. Y/n smiled again. 

  “Sometimes, I think you want him to see us,” they joked, as they went inside together. 

 

~*~ 

 

  Ralph and William were Stephen and Alan’s neighbors, along with Sue Perkins and some others. Y/n and them got along but hardly saw them now. 

  Ralph and Y/n were almost too deep inside their own world when they were harshly interrupted. That happened around dinnertime, and Y/n didn’t want to think about it, since Stephen was sure to confront them. 

  Y/n and Stephen were rooming together in the latter and Hugh’s rented house and of course, they were talking to Hugh. 

 

  “Fine, I’d better admit it sooner or later, I love him, Hugh, I really do.” Y/n was upset at their squabble with Stephen, who didn’t really look angry… more like… jealous. 

  Hugh smiled at them. “I don’t think he’s angry at you,” he stated, almost sounding like Ralph, “he’s, like, jealous, and —” 

  Y/n sat up in frustration. They were good with Stephen, no doubt about that, but this was too much. 

 

  “He never cared about who I’m with currently, I swear.” they sighed, just as the door opened and Stephen entered. 

  Y/n and Hugh both looked up and exchanged a glance. Hugh was right, you can never deny your own feelings, and frankly, Y/n only saw Stephen as a close friend of theirs, if one is wondering about romantic feelings. 

  Hugh stood up and wished the two a good-night and left, with Y/n sighing in exasperation. 

 

  “Y/n, I’m only asking you. What do you have between you?” as soon as Hugh was out of earshot, Stephen asked Y/n, almost in a disappointed way. 

  Y/n looked up. “We’ve nothing between us, I promise,” they said back, “and yes, we did kiss, but remember, even though he did kiss me first, I kissed back.” 

  Stephen looked hurt at you. 

 

  “You know that they’re manipulators, don’t you, Y/n?” he snapped, almost in a demanding way, “have you been seeing that little Italian these days?” 

  Y/n rolled their eyes. Ralph only fully talked to them today. And sure, if Hugh’s theory was true, Stephen seriously needed time to get over something as innocent, or not as innocent, as a kiss. 

  Y/n didn’t even realize they started blushing at the memory until Stephen said, “you are. You have been seeing each other, haven’t you?” 

 

  Y/n flopped on the bed. Sure, they may really be seeing each other behind Stephen or Hugh’s back, and surprisingly, they didn’t care much. Staring at the ceiling, they said, “possibly, but I won’t guarantee anything.” 

  Y/n was sure not to ‘guarantee anything’. 

 

  And of course, nothing was going to stop Ralph and Y/n on seeing each other again. 

 

~*~*~ 

 

End chapter 1 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N 3: Wow, that was long. Also, sorry, this turned into Ralph Macchio/Reader with implied Stephen Fry/Reader real quick. Sorry for the change, if you want to know. Because I wasn’t really thinking it over. And yes, Stephen has feelings for them and so does Ralph. Oh… no


	2. Love In, Love… Still In, Please(Karate-Kid!AU)(Ralph Macchio/Reader, William Zabka/Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SUMMARY: Both actors and karate enthusiasts Ralph Macchio and William Zabka fell for you. OK, who’ll you choose, and will that fare well at the upcoming tournament? 
> 
>  
> 
> KEY:   
>  • Y/f/m - your favourite movie   
>  • Y/f/tv/s - your favorite television show   
>  • Y/b/c - your birth city

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This was requested by Kourtsloo, who is the craziest fan of the original karate kid movies. Despite her only seeing the first, which is, as everyone says, the best : )

  

Again, a new school year. You were OK with that, since you and actor William Zabka were a couple, and one of the best couples around. 

  That was kind of the past, because you and Will got into a fight over summer vacation, and unfortunately, you weren’t someone to forget things so easily. 

 

  Passing some students on your way, Y/f/n stopped you and hugged you hello. Smiling at last, you hugged back. 

  “Hi again, Y/n.” they breathed, “seems like the new school year’ll be amazing.” 

  You admired your friend’s enthusiasm, and felt yourself drain a little because you just spied William and some of his minions coming towards you. 

 

  “Bill’s here as well?” you murmured, not wanting to know. 

  “Right, and… what happened between you?” Y/f/n asked again, pulling away. You looked away. 

 

  To say the truth, you didn’t want to know and didn’t want to think about it. It was because William was spotted jumping a few people near the neighborhood, very possibly ordered by his sensei, Martin Kove. 

  You shook your head. You can never understand why Martin and Will were still together, learning karate as if that will help one fight and get into a fight. You shook your head from those thoughts. 

 

  “He was with Martin,” you began, when Will approached you. 

  “Y/n, nice to see ya again.” he said, slightly too enthusiastic. You nodded to him. “Nice to see you as well.” 

  Y/f/n finally left you two alone in order for you to finish your summer vacation thing. 

 

  “Please, Y/n, I was told by Martin and you know you can’t say no to him.” 

  You sighed a little bit. “Fine, but please, I don’t want to talk about it anymore,” you said back, “we can talk more about this after school.” 

  “Y/n…” 

  “Please.” you were near pleading. He shouldn’t’ve gone this way. 

 

  William and you were near shouting at each other when someone intervened. 

  “Hay, leave her alone!” both of you turned and saw another person. Ralph Macchio… was it? You weren’t sure. 

  You’ve met that Italian native recently but hardly ever spoken. Brilliant, now what did he want? 

 

  You were about to ask when Will asked, “oh, so you’re here to intervene? Brill. We’ll see then. And yes, I sure should stop bothering you. Y/n.” 

  You nodded, making a mental note to call him as soon as school’s over. 

 

~*~ 

 

  That wasn’t really the last time you saw Ralph. He was one of the students in your theatre class, thankfully, but unfortunately, he was surrounded way too quickly by Martin and William. 

  You looked away. That was scary, whenever Will and Martin were together. They were close to karate experts, them. And surely, they were talking about what happened that morning. 

 

  “… and why were you interferring?” the latter was demanding, and you cringed. You never managed to get your head around the fact that Martin could terrorize the whole school if he wanted to. 

  You didn’t listen to the rest of the conversation. You didn’t have to know what happened next. 

 

  Definitely fights and more fights over… you didn't care whatsoever. Unless it starts again.

 

~*~ 

 

  You never knew why Ralph wanted to take you, instead of anyone else, to the Halloween party that was hosted by the arena. Frankly, you didn’t care much. You were way too inside reading about _The Outsiders_ and _Candide_ to care a lot about it. 

  Dressing up was easy for you, just cosplay whomever, or whatever, you’d like to, and of course you had to portray one of your favourite characters from y/f/m or y/f/tv/s. 

 

  “This is almost similar to what I had back where I used to live.” Ralph said to you when you and him finally settled down, with you sipped on some ginger ale and watched everyone dancing around and having fun. 

  You smiled to yourself. Sure, and it was also like when you were back in y/b/c. 

  “Welp, it’s similar to what we have as well,” you shook your head and remarked, “by the way, you’ve been training.” 

  Ralph flushed. So you’ve noticed, haven’t you? 

 

  “I didn’t want William to think I’m like anyone else.” he said back, and all of a sudden, the music changed. 

  It wasn’t because of some more people, other than the ones dressed as skeletons. 

  You smiled to yourself. _Danse Macabre_ was one of your favorite Halloween songs and you pulled Ralph up for a dance of the night. 

 

  Sure enough, it was William and his minions. You sighed as you danced in order to distract yourself. William would never stop bugging you, either in your Shakespeare class or your Acting Techniques class. And don’t even mention karate classes. 

 Thankfully, you managed to stay in character and start dancing with others, mixing in the crowd and with the ginger ale forgotten. That is, when another tussle broke out. 

 

  You stopped. What just happened? 

  “WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?” one of the skeletons shouted, and you couldn’t help look over. Your eyes widened. No way. 

  William and two other skeletons were drenched in water and Ralph was smirking at them. 

  “Oh, so you wanta play, don’tya, you little…” the skeleton was the only thing you wanted to notice as you tried to slip away. 

 

  You sighed in slight exasperation. William was indeed getting irritating, that’s for sure, but what was the water fight about, frankly, you didn’t know and you didn’t want to know. 

 

~*~ 

 

  According to Pat, the only thing that can settle the feud was the arena tournament, and you were nervous. Ralph had been doing his training, so have William, along with Martin and said person’s minions. 

  You were reviewing the lessons you took when the arena was announced with the tournament starting around six in the evening. 

 

  “Who’ll win this round, d’you think?” y/f/n asked. Seems like they were nervous as well as you. “Great, Ralph’s been… well… kinda injured, I don’t know the details, though, and I don’t know if I want to know.” 

  You didn’t know if you wanted to know either. The Italian native was really being strange these days and seems like his rivalry with William isn’t about to be extinguished any time soon. 

  “I hope he’ll still be able to compete,” you said back, and Phyllis, another girl of your class, grinned at you. 

 

  “Ooooh, Y/n, someone interested in him?” she teased. She was one of your friends as well, though not as close. 

  “She and Will ended it, but seems like Will doesn't want to end it with her.” y/f/n said back to her, “we’d better get to the tournament, if you want.” 

  Immediately, you felt butterflies in your stomach. Will either Ralph or William win? 

 

  “I have no idea, but I really have a bad feeling about this.” you mumbled, sipping on some water you brought, “it’s this evening, no?” 

  Y/f/n and Phyllis both smiled at you. “Sì,” said the latter, and the former said, or rather, translated, “righto.” 

 

  Karate arenas were always rough with fighting and none of the parties liked to back off. You were nervous as heck, so were Phyllis and Y/f/n, so they sat down together. You were with William’s ex and Pat. 

  Both William and Ralph were tense. Either one of them wins, or one of them loses. 

 

~*~*~ 

 

End chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N 2: Haha, slight cliffhanger! And yes, the solution is up to you — this is a Choose Your Fandom story after all. You’re the referee, for Ralph and William. Who do YOU want? 
> 
> A/N 3: Also, yes, Phyllis is Ralph’s IRL SO. They’re only best friends in this because I say so!


	3. To Start A Relationship(Kingdom!AU)(Stephen Fry/Reader pre-pre-relationship, implied Hugh Laurie/Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SUMMARY: Joanna Fry wants her brother to get an SO, and said SO may or may not be you. And of course, Karl interferes, because he always do. Kind of crack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I have no idea what Kingdom really talks about, other than it is this drama-comedy about… well… lawyers in Norfolk.

  Karl Davies was reading the newspaper in the living room of the Fry family estate with Joanna Fry making her signature Avocado Surprise smoothie loudly. 

  Karl looked up. Exactly what was going on this time with this family? Sure, he’s been Stephen Fry’s lawyer-in-training for some time, while trying to find clues and whatnot for the disappearance of the elder brother, Roger Fry. (A/N: I’m not sure if the elder brother really IS named Roger. If so, great. If not… ah, well.) 

  He was just about to tell Joanna to tone it down when Stephen came out into the living room, completely upset about his sister being herself. 

 

  “Joanna, how many times do I have to tell you it’s too early?” he asked, still half-asleep. Karl smiled to himself and looked down, continuing to read the news. He could sense the sibling drama coming up and it never ceased to amaze him how could they be like this. 

  “Stephen, don’t forget, you have to ask Karl about the latest mystery. Anyways, it was something called to by Emma, your secretary.” said Joanna back, “it’s about the Laurie Files. That’s something never solved before, and you have to go see your old friend. Hugh Laurie.” 

  Stephen was about to say something when Karl looked up. 

 

  “Oh, yes, I remember him. Stephen, remember you telling me about how you and Mr. Laurie were law students?” he grinned. Joanna smiled. “Right, he’s… not eccentric, but his family is really interesting.” 

  “Also, after going to see Hugh, don’t forget to visit Ms. Y/l/n’s family — they have something you should go look into.” Joanna added, “I think this is all.” 

  Stephen looked at Joanna. “How many times do I… really, Joanna, wasn’t his family secret over?” he asked incredulously, “by the way, I have to see Ms. Y/l/n’s family records.” 

 

  Karl looked down immediately and cracked up silently. Ever since Joanna finished her rehabilitation, she’s been bugging her elder brother. 

  Joanna re-entered the kitchen and brought the smoothie out, and poured it into a glass. Taking a sip, she looked up. 

 

  “Also, Stephen, you have to think about your own personal life.” she said, almost firmly, “you’ve to go to London, though, because the Y/l/ns are quite close with the Macchios. You know that Italian family that was supposed to be the family whom investigated about the Laurie files? Ms. Y/l/n can definitely help you on this.” 

  That was when Stephen understood where Joanna was getting. 

  “Me, getting into a relationship?” he cried, “no way am I. Also, I don’t remember the Macchio family joining in the investigation. At. All. They’re not country lawyers, Joanna, and Ms. Y/l/n?” 

  Karl looked up. 

 

  “Please, Stephen, let’s just go see them, will we?” he asked again, “also, we’ve to go to your office first to check on Ms Y/l/n’s files.” 

  That was when Joanna agreed. “Yes.” she said, “ask Emma as soon as you arrive. Now go!” 

  Stephen sighed and looked hard at her. 

 

  “Fine, but no matchmaking.” he said, and with that, they went to change and left. 

 

~*~ 

 

  When Stephen and Karl arrived at Stephen’s office, Karl went straight up to the front desk. 

  Emma Thompson looked up. “Oh, hi, Karl, what can I help you with?” she smiled and asked. 

  Karl smiled back. 

 

  “Welp, you know the Y/l/ns?” he began, “Stephen wants to investigate further into her profile.” 

  Stephen nodded to Emma and went to his study, and Karl and Emma immediately followed. 

  Emma grinned. “So how’s Joanna doing?” she asked, pouring some tea for both Stephen and Karl. 

 

  “She’s fine, please bring the file?” Stephen didn’t want to think about the conversation that morning. Joanna should be ashamed to match him up with someone. 

  From the cases, Emma brought out Y/n Y/l/n’s file. 

  “Stephen, according to the files, it is said that Ms. Y/n Y/l/n is connected to the Laurie files.” she began, “I don’t believe it personally, but I think you should take a look. But meanwhile, she’s staying with another family.” 

 

  Stephen cringed. That was said by Joanna as well; and however she knew it was way beyond him. 

  “And which family is that?” 

 

  “An Italian family of lawyers based in London.” Emma put the file on the desk and answered, “by the way, Joanna said you should definitely go talk to her.” 

  Stephen sighed. Ever since Roger’s disappearance and her rehabilitation, nothing’s been the same over at the family. 

  “I think I will. But first, we have to go to downtown Norwich.” 

 

  Going to downtown was simpler to say than to do because that was exactly the moment Emma decided to remind him of something vital. 

  “Because Y/n may be connected to the secret of the files, you have to go see her first, please.” she said quickly, again, cryptically as before. 

 

  Frankly, Stephen didn’t want to. What could he say to her? 

  “Fine, but what can I say to her? I didn’t get contacted by her and —” 

  “Stephen, please, go see her. She knows.” 

 

  Still, there’s no use arguing further, though Stephen’d love to. Whatever Y/n wanted or had to see him about, it’s all up to them. 

 

~*~ 

 

  Karl was over-enthusiastic when Stephen said that they were leaving Norfolk and going to London in the South-west of Britain. Though the journey was far and they’d better had taken the train, Stephen decided otherwise. 

  Arriving in London, it was already noon, and none of them knew where Y/n was staying. 

 

  “You should’ve asked Emma for her address.” said Karl, who was flipping through the profile, as Stephen wondered about where could Y/n stay. “The lawyers stay near downtown, and… ah, now I found her number!” he showed it. 

  “Better call her and inform her before we barge in,” agreed Stephen and called their client. 

 

  Meanwhile, in your house in downtown, near central London, your cell phone rang. Who could it be? 

  “Hugh, you’d better leave,” you said. Hugh Laurie, the former solicitor that was said to be Stephen’s former colleague and best friend, was with you. Actually, you and him had been together since the fiasco with his family secrets. 

  Before Hugh could say anything, you picked up the phone and asked, “yes? Y/l/n house in London?” 

 

  Hugh stared at you. You were getting more and more anxious and he was itching to know what was going on. 

  “… no, he… no, he’s with the Macchios.” you immediately lied, “I have no business with you!” 

  And with that, you hung up, breathing heavily and trying your best to calm down. 

 

  Moving you to the couch, Hugh sat you down and looked at you, sitting down next to you and holding you close. You sighed, not feeling like crying; or better yet, wanting to cry because since when did Stephen Fry, the solicitor from Norfolk, contacted you and wanted to meet with you? 

  You were shaking again. If anyone else knew about Hugh’s secret… No, no one should know and understand — it’s all between you. 

 

  “Y/n?” Hugh asked quietly, “what is it?” 

  You didn’t even realize you were tearing up. Wiping your eyes, you said, “Stephen Fry wants to understand about your family files and I have no idea why.” 

  Hugh sighed. Wasn’t that over? “He’s worried and it’s understandable, since I was, and still am, paranoid whenever people wants to call me.” he said quietly, and you hugged. “It’s all your choice, Y/n, no need to be so frightened.” 

 

  You smiled a little bit. Maybe you could rally with the Italians and come up with another solution? This is another debate of the law. 

 

~*~*~ 

 

End chapter 3


	4. Karate and Solving Differences(Ralph Macchio/C. Thomas Howell, Matt Dillon/Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SUMMARY: C. Thomas Howell gets hurt because of a karate accident and the rest of you HAVE to find the culprit in time. Meanwhile… who’re the Phoenixes? Slight hurt/comfort with mystery and adventure, as well as action — karate, that is! :-D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This was prompted by AnysCake: ‘Hina, can you do a Heist!AU for our favorite actors and whatnot? PLEASE, I think I need it after reading some depressing Outsiders fics!’ 
> 
> A/N 2: Also, lucky for you, I’m just writing this one for an AU in The Heist, where JC did not die of his injuries. I just think I love JC too much.

You were finally back in Lavicci along with Matt Dillon, chatting about your matches and things, when you got a phone call. From another acquaintance.   
“… oh, no. Stay, please, we’ll be there immediately. How could they?!” you nearly shouted out loud, not even noticing Matt shooting you a worried glance.   
You hung up immediately and turned to Matt. 

“We have to go to the hospital soon. That was Ralph,” you said urgently.   
“What happened, Y/N?” Matt was worried as well.   
You didn’t want to tell him the bad news that was plaguing your thoughts already. All you could think of was to go over there as soon as possible. 

“Tommy was… injured, real badly.” you murmured, fearing the worst, “he got beat up and if it wasn’t of Alan…”   
“We’re not going there in our tourist wear, Y/n, definitely not.”   
Sighing again, you nodded. With Ralph with him, things will be better than you imagined. You can trust him. 

Going to the hospital was easier said than done since your legs were already shaking and you were fearing the worst. Christopher was never really that skilled in karate yet, and Matt was still training him.   
Think positive, think positive. you kept thinking to yourself, please, Y/n, he needs you. 

The corridors were not as occupied as you expected, but there was still a tussle, along with two others and your sensei.   
The nurses were trying to keep everyone from entering, but you weren’t taking no for an answer.   
“Y/n, he’s still weak, he needs rest, or so I think.” gently clinging onto your arm, Matt reminded you. 

“Family only.” the nurse was saying, and you finally couldn’t bear the suspense anymore. Chris, he was just starting. You suddenly regretted everything.   
“We ARE his family, maybe not by blood, but we are!” you exclaimed, before Matt could stop you. “We have to go see him.”   
The nurse looked hard at you. 

“Visiting hours are over, it’s almost 5.” she said back, “and I’m not allowing any disturbance to him.”   
You glared back at her.   
“Y/n, you’re here.” Ralph began, but you ignored him. 

“Listen, miss, we HAVE to go see him.” you insisted, “we won’t go in all at once. Two twos.”   
It was quite some time when the nurse finally complied, not wanting to be on your bad side. 

Of course, that wasn’t strange. No one wanted to be on your bad side, and normally you used karate as a defense mechanism, just as your sensei suggested.   
It had been tough work on convincing the nurse, so you and Ralph were the first two, with sensei Bocelli and Matt waiting outside.   
Chris was still sleeping, but you could already feel dread tugging on your heartstrings. 

“Tommy?” you murmured, “it’s Y/n, I’m here now.” You didn’t want to admit that you feared the worst, but you should.   
Tommy opened his eyes slowly and stared at you.   
“Y/n… you’re here.” he murmured back, still half-asleep, as you expected. “Sorry about this, I promise.” 

Ralph was already beside him and you were trying your best to hold in your emotions.   
“If I knew earlier, I wouldn’t’ve left.” you murmured, and Sensei Bocelli was about to say something when Ralph cutted in, “it wasn’t what you thought. Sensei Bocelli was supposed to call you and Matt two days ago but you and him were training.”   
“No use, Y/n,” Tommy looked at you gently, and you closed your eyes. You can’t just break down now. “It wasn’t your fault, never.” 

All of a sudden, Sensei Bocelli entered.   
“Y/n, I have to speak to you. It’s important.” he said quietly. Matt and Ralph nodded at you.   
“It’s OK, we’ll be here.” the former said quietly, “you go, y/n.” 

You didn’t want to leave so early, with Tommy being so weak and his injuries very well being fatal. You could feel yourself tearing up. No, no no, you shouldn’t think about that. Matt was his trainer while you yourself was still being trained as well. You shouldn’t be feeling guilty.   
Quietly exiting the room, you looked at Sensei Bocelli and finally couldn’t hold in your emotions any longer. Tommy didn’t deserve this, didn’t deserve anything from those Dragons. 

“He didn’t deserve this,” you said quietly, trying not to make your voice break. You knew you were on a thin line here and could break into tears any moment. “I have to go find the Dragons, and no, Andrea, don’t stop me.”   
“It wasn't the Dragons, Y/n,” Sensei Bocelli looked at you, his sapphire eyes darkening at the memories he had. “Tommy doesn’t want me to tell you who. But no, not the Dragons this time. Honest.”   
You looked at him incredulously. The Dragon Society was notorious for bullying and tormenting everyone within their eyes, and you still remembered what happened when you and Ralph met for the first time ever. 

“Y/n…”   
“Andrea, tell!” you snapped. To be frank, you weren’t in the mood of being mysterious. “Who were they?”   
Andrea was about to reply when the door opened again and Matt exited. 

“Better give them some time.” he said, looking between you and Andrea, “what is it now?”   
“He was hurt by some person or persons and I want to know who.” you weren’t crying because you felt guilty or scared that Chris might die, you were angry at whomever dared to hurt him when you weren’t in Lavicci.   
Andrea looked at you. Sure, you were one dedicated follower of his and you were fiercely protective of every one of your acquaintances. 

“It wouldn’t do any good if you know now,” he replied as you, him, and Matt went on your way out of the hospital, “you can visit again tomorrow.”   
You sighed in exasperation. “Fine, I’m visiting again,” you snapped, “and I’m asking him myself!” 

~*~*~ 

End chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N 2: And yes, you can imagine what happened later on! But something I have to tell you: you won’t stand for it if you didn’t get to the bottom of this, and Chris is surviving this, because that’s just how you are. 
> 
> A/N 3: As mentioned, this is basically a reflection of what happened after Smarty Tao and Killian Dolan got back to Lavicci, finding out that JC was involved in a tussle and tries to save him in time.


	5. The Heist(or, Karate and Fights)(Cobra Kai x The Heist Cross-over)(Request)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SUMMARY: Cobra Kai is open, more instructors are invited… but who knew it’d be THE Smarty Tao being invited, along with some of her own entourage? Dragon Society meets Cobra Kai. Chaos ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This was requested by TheOutsiderKarateKid (DallyxJohnny4ever): ‘Hi, how about a Heist/Karate Kid or Cobra Kai cross-over? non-RPF format?’

   

   The next time when Johnny Lawrence went to the Cobra Kai dojo arena, he saw Daniel LaRusso using the place, along with someone else.

  Right, today was the fourth day Cobra Kai and Daniel’s own students were merging, and he almost forgot. 

 

  “… so clearly we have to train together,” the female was saying. She looked older than Daniel, and Johnny wasn’t surprised that she was indeed older. “Cobra Kai and Dragon Society. Stuart Carvin’s been here and I tried to stop him.” 

  Daniel very nearly got seriously distracted when he looked at her stunned. He’s heard of Stuart Carvin, the head of the Dragon Society — they were a vicious karate group that’ll stop at nothing to just get what they want; and most times out of none, they’d get it. 

  Smarty sighed. “Please, I just want us,” she waved at her own students, “to merge, not with the Dragons.” 

  Johnny decided not to barge in their conversation anymore. Once was enough, and that nearly got himself a beating from the female. 

 

  It was a week ago, when he found Smarty and one of her students fighting with so much vigor that it hereby reminded him of his and his former sensei’s training. 

  “Hey, why’re you here, Miss?” he’d asked, maybe a tad little too intrusive. 

  The duo immediately stopped training. The student was stunned and Smarty unfazed. 

 

  “Oh, sorry, if you own the place, just thought I’d have to train them somewhere, y’know?” she asked back, “we’ll be done soon. I…” 

  If only she wasn’t that good-looking, even though she was slightly older. 

  “Still, it’s my place.” Johnny said instead, “and you may can go over to LaRusso’s.” 

 

  He mentally chided himself. LaRusso was way too successful, and it’s still unknown whether he’d even take this female in. Maybe not, because her skills literally rivaled his. 

 

~**~ 

 

End chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N 2: Because we know my motivation skills, I’m stopping this one here for now. This chapter is not yet finished, so don’t be fooled by ‘end chapter 5’! 
> 
> A/N 3: Also, I still have to continue to review some episodes of The Heist before writing more, since yes, Heist and Karate Kid and Cobra Kai should MOST DEFINITELY GET A CROSS-OVER.


End file.
